Hello
by Inner Abyss
Summary: Famous journalist, Rufus Shinra, has an encounter with one of the seven deadly sins.. Male OC YAOI.


Hello

Rufus leaned over the table as his fingers pounded on the keys of his laptop. His iced blue eyes scanned the last few sentences before turning to his notes. His article was nearly finished. He hit enter after the final period and leaned back in his seat.

A since of accomplishment settled over him as he peered around the bar. His Bloody Mary long since forgotten and watered down. Only a single bite had been taken from the celery stalk that was crammed carelessly into the glass. He shook his head before motioning toward the bar tender to bring him another. He did not even look at the man that walked over to take the glass. Rufus turned in his seat and looked down at his chosen outfit for the night. Tight blue jeans with small razor cuts down the front of the legs. There was an open hole at the knee showing off a zigzagging scar across his pale skin. His shirt was a tight black number that he had picked up while trying to treat himself only a week before.

He had been in a horrid accident two years before after writing about a drug bust gone wrong. Little had he known at the time but he had uncovered one of the largest drug operations head guys in the city. He smiled and glanced over his shoulder. Now he knew the facts and in the morning paper everyone in the city would know the name of the mass killer that had ravaged the city for nearly twenty years. His boot clad foot knocked the side of the stool beneath him for a moment as he eyed the submit button. He knew he could save it and draw a little interest off the piece from both sides.

He raised an eyebrow at himself before shutting the slim red computer. He looked around for the bartender with his fresh glass as he pondered the different things he could get out of a bargain with the most powerful man in the city…

It was around midnight when Wrath had entered the bar to get " s**t-faced " drunk. It had been a really long day and right now he was in a foul mood. Todays' duties were challenging and over the top. Causing a traffic disaster and making sure a horrific fire burned at least twelve buildings took a lot out of his power, damn it. He had to recover at the moment and getting " s**t-faced " drunk was an exceptional answer to his recovery.

Pushing past the grinding, sweaty, and hot bodies on the dance floor, the sin was not surprised when he was groped in every place imaginable on his body, and was relieved when he got out of the fiasco and seated himself beside a young, blonde that seemed to be off in la la land. Wrath gazed up as the bartender set a newly made Blood Mary in front of the young male beside him and had asked him for his drink of choice. "The strongest thing you got here." he grunted out and watched as the bartender stalked off with a creepy smile in place.

Wrath narrowed his crimson red eyes and ruffled his snowy-white hair with a long released sigh. He could tell that he was going to have no trouble with sleeping tonight and had a since of anticipation overcome him as he leaned against his hand gazing intently in front of him…

Rufus picked up his drink and took a long drink. He swallowed and set the glass back onto the table top before the burn of the hot sauce reached him. He could feel it burning up his insides and out through his nose.

"Pretty bad you have to piss someone off around here to get a decent bloody Mary."

He rolled his eyes and laughed as he turned his attention to the man beside him. He was not ashamed to create small talk. After all he was a journalist. And what was news but mostly he said. He flashed a smile and averted his blue eyes from the man's red eyes to his body.

"The strongest they got is still pretty weak." He smiled wider before returning his eyes to the man's face.

He had gotten an eye full of the others body that had made him want to start a bar fight just so he could touch that body. He shook his head and took another long drink as he wondered why he would start a bar fight just to touch the man. He laughed at himself as he eyed the computer. "My name is Rufus." He finally introduced himself. Besides, he was at a bar. Might as well meet someone interesting, right?..

The bartender came back and set a shot in front of him along with a bottle. Wrath took one quick look at the glass and nearly gagged at the mercury colored liquid inside.

"What is this poison?" he grunted. The bartender gave a flirtatious grin and left with a sway of her hips.

Wrath sneered at the glass and the women's behavior, but nonetheless downed the drink, shuddering at the familiar burning sensation going down his throat. The sin released a heavy sigh and nearly jumped when someone beside him spoke up. Oh yeah, the young male beside him.

Wrath turned and looked at male with a smirk. "Hn." was all he said, pretty much agreeing with the other.

Rufus, huh? The name wasn't all too common, but it seemed to fit the guy. Wrath took one longing look in the other's eyes and smirked. Fire and Ice. He chuckled mentally at his own joke and held his hand out. "Well Rufus.. My name is Wrath." he spoke with a quick glance at the words on the computer screen. He caught the words, "drugs" and "mass killer", and could only arch a white eyebrow before smirking. _'Ahh, what do we have here?'_

Rufus tilted his head to the side before taking the others hand for a moment. The hand was massive and overwhelmed his palm.

"Wrath? Like the sin. Nice." He nodded his approval for the name.

He didn't miss the glance at the computer screen but said nothing about it. Instead he turned his attention back to the dance floor.

"I would suggest pissing them off a little. Most of the time you get better drinks."

He picked up his too strong drink and took another long drink. He offered his glass as he took the celery out and took a bit of it.

"Sent it back three times before I got this one." He shrugged since it normally took twice before a decent one was brought.

Wrath pulled his hand away gently and stared at his drink and pushed it away as if it were on fire.

"I don't think I want another one of that. She probably drugged me with a date rape drug or something." he snorted ( not even caring since it wouldn't have any effect ) as he twirled around in his stool stopping once he was staring at the dance floor that displayed the grinding bodies.

Wrath leaned back and released another sigh. He glanced over at Rufus again crimson eyes boring into his icy blue orbs. "So, Rufus. What do you do for a living?" he asked crossing his legs and tilting his head slightly. This man was very interesting and right now Wrath felt a sense of dark doom around the male and could practically see the dark aura around him. He liked it and couldn't help but shiver. (Kind of a turn on.)

Rufus crossed his left leg over his right and placed his palm over his kneecap as he watched the man with a careful eye.

"I am a journalist." He said bluntly. "I like to write what I see." He smiled and picked his drink up again. This time he held it as he observed the other man. He was trying to figure the guy out but he seemed almost fuzzy.

He shook his head and finally drained the remainder of the glass before setting it back onto the bar.

"Sweetheart could you watch my things for me?" He looked over at the bartender and placed a hundred dollar bill atop the now closed laptop. "No one touches it." He nodded then flashed a smile at Wrath before walking to the dance floor.

He ran a hand through his hair as the techno beat pulsed through him. He was already hot from the sweaty atmosphere but now his loose fitting white shirt clung to him much like his tight leather pants did. He tapped a guy on the shoulder who turned and wrapped his arms around Rufus's body and pulled him close. The man closed his bright eyes and moved along with the beat. He could feel every inch of the other man against him as they rubbed against each other. The effects of the vodka ran through his system as well as the pain killers he had taken before. His mind spun with the vibrant ultra-lights hung around the club as well as the disco ball hanging above him. He moved through the crowd dancing with anyone and everyone. Not caring whose hand was on his chest, his a**, his crotch.

Wrath shot a smile back at Rufus and watched as the journalist leave to the dance floor, or as he called it the " Clothed Orgy ", and disappeared in the surrounding bodies. As soon as he couldn't find the shock of blonde hair, a pair of manly hands surrounded his eyes,

"I know that look. You're about to screw that mans' life up." a sultry voice purred in his ear.

Wrath smirked and allowed the hands with perfectly manicured nails to slide into his black, buttoned down shirt. "You were here all along? I knew that disguise was a little too much of an understatement.." he trailed off removing the hands and turning in his stool to face the devilishly, smiling creature before him.

"Lust."


End file.
